User talk:Karlamon9
Gloverboy block I've blocked User:Gloverboy21, I've left a message explaining why on his user page here. I could have made a rash decision but for the most I think it is the best thing that could have been done (you also know his history here). --SN 20:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think that will teach him a lesson.--Karlamon9 02:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Icepedia :Hello! :My name is Misha. I'm russian and I badly speak English. I'm founder of the Icepedia - this is russian analogue this encyclopedia. :Whether I can help something? ::You have a link to the wiki?--Karlamon9 09:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Has not understood? Forgive that vanished - there were many important issues with registration. And please, write messages on my page of discussion.Оби Ван Кеноби 15:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way, you how the system with the selected images on header page operates could not explain. Them change or not? And if change - that as? I apologise for possible errors.Оби Ван Кеноби 15:29, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::And?Оби Ван Кеноби 04:32, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Re:You have a link to the wiki? ::Has not understood? : :::Good idea. I have added your wiki to our Sister Wikis. I will add a link to this article on the main page soon. Thanks.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 05:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::You should add your wiki in Interwiki Map.Оби Ван КенобиImperial Holocron 13:21, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, now I have no time to add here the interwiki links on my wiki. Can you help me somehow solve this problem?АналитикОбсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|Отчёт об ошибке 17:37, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have had no experience with adding interwiki links so I don't know what to do.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 23:17, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am sorry.Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|АналитикОбсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|Отчёт об ошибке 13:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I see you, too, began working on the design?Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|АналитикОбсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|Отчёт об ошибке 05:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Which design do you mean?--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 10:21, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Back image.Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|Аналитик]][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|Отчёт об ошибке 13:48, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm not working on a background, but I have requested one to be made at the Logo Creation Wiki.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 20:09, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::You may need time to think about creating the banner.Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил'Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение' 04:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::What do you mean by a banner?--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 10:12, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Your computer has a video game Ice Age 3? Could you do me a few screenshots of it?Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил'Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение' 18:39, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I do not have the game, sorry. You could try asking Lady Blue because he has it.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 20:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks.Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил'Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение' 08:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I have decided to withdraw from the wiki community and throw Russian Ice Age Wiki.Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил'Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение' 04:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I forgot my list of enemies in the game Ice Age 3 in the mission where you have to fly to Roger. Help me please.МихаилОби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение' 09:11, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I haven't played the game, but you could try asking Lady Blue.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 18:35, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::I haven't played the game for about a year, and I have forgotten the enemies in most of the game. And I don't play any of the Ice Age games anymore, I'm currently into The Animals of Farthing Wood and Watership Down. I can't help you either.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (My Youtube) (The City of Perfection) 23:21, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ice Age scripts Karlamon, have you every thought of upload the scripts of the ice age movies here? Jurassic Park and Tremors wiki do it, so we could. We could place a template called "Script Fairuse", which I already have a view source for. Respond on my talk page, and tell me what you think.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 20:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Adding full scripts could be a good idea, but because of copyright reasons from Fox, it isn't safe to do so here.--Karlamon9 05:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if it's not safe here to do it, then why do the two I mentioned do it?--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 11:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) from Gloverboy21 to Karlamon9 I'm back and this time I'll do my fan pages properly and won't steal from denvent art. But Karlamon9, i don't want you agreeing with SNA about me deserving being blocked. Or teaching me a lesson. That was between me and SNA. The countdown Hi. I am Benisawesome, a main user on the Ben 10 Wiki. I was just visiting when I saw the countdown on Ice Age Continental Drift. Do you happen to know how to put that on a page? It would be really helpful. Thanks,--Benisawesome 20:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC) This is a message he left me, but I didn't know how to set it to what he wants. So I moved it to your page. Here's the link: Ben10 wiki --ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 21:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Featured templates? Are you going to chose the featured article and image for the main page? I noticed you have reviewed anything there all month, why?--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 23:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I have place my votes now. Thanks for reminding me.--Karlamon9 10:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ice Age 4 plot I found the plot for the fourth Ice Age here: The Movie Insider It says: "The 4th installment of the "Ice Age" franchise sees Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie and Scrat frozen solid and accidentally defrosted in a museum in present day." Should I put this on the article or not, I can't really tell if it's an official source or not.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 16:39, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't add it. It's just the rumored Th4w plot.--Karlamon9 19:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Infobox film template I received help from wikia community, the IMDb links should now work. --SN 01:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Sid Image I've looked in the DVDs of the Ice Age Trilogy for a new, better image for Sid but he's always with other characters or moving a lot (thus making the screenshot blurry), but do you think Ice Cavern 3.png can replace the actual one of the Sid article? --SN 01:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think that image would be suitable for the article because he looks sad in it and thats not really his personality. It would be better there was an image that shows his goofed expression.--Karlamon9 03:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :How this image?--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 12:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::These images should be more illustrative rather than pretty or funny.--Karlamon9 00:48, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Ice Age: Continental Drift Cast Remember how you asked me (or was it SNA?) about that person that posted those cast members from my fanfictions on IMDB? Well, they were official, and that's why I put them as my fanfiction cast, because I heard they were supposed to be in Ice Age 4, so really, they just stuck since. Until there is an official source that says otherwise I guess they should be kept. I just wanted to clear that up. But I wasn't adding false information at all, I don't believe in doing that for any reason cause I hate beging blocked (blame wikipedia for that).--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 01:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC) My old account, ScratteLover Remember my other account, ScratteLover, that you blocked? Well, you could block it permantly. Just go to the block page, and type in "infinite" (with out the quote marks) and hit change, then it'll be blocked for good.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 22:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Count down template Can you go to this site and set the countdown template to Demember, 2010 (yes, that is the full date). I created the template, but I don't how to change the time and name. It needs to read: } until Tremors: The Thunder from Down Under releases. All that comes up when I do it, is this: Only ** NaN ** until Tremors 5: The Thunder from Down Under releases. This message will be displayed if the timer does not show up (like if you do not have javascript enabled on your browser.) How can I get the time to show up in stand of Nan?--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 23:23, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :You misspelt December.--Karlamon9 23:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks for the help.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 23:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rumors at IMDB I saw that left a post at IMDB wondering why Peaches and Shelly were put back up, well, I recently (yesterday) created an account there, and I put them back up (twice) with the references I gave you of Pathe and Nick.com, they accepted them, then I remembered the references didn't say that they were rumored, so I went to change it to (voice) instead of (rumored).--ScratteLover2 (Talk • • Wiki • Fanfiction) 19:31, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I read the Nick page and it says Jennette is going to be in Ice Age 4, but it doesn't say which character she's going to voice. Also, where did you find out that Avril Lavigne is going to "voice" Shelly? Is there a reference?--Karlamon9 21:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :At Pathe. It might not be in english, the cast was for some reason. I've got a four more too. :http://www.csfd.cz/film/281739-ice-age-continental-drift/ :http://www.pathe.nl/film/7121/ice-age-4-continental-drift-3d/ :http://www.filmdates.co.uk/films/1625/ice-age-continental-drift/index.html :http://www.movieweb.com/movie/ice-age-continental-drift/cast-crew : :But SNA said that these were just taken from IMDB, but I don't think that they were.--ScratteLover2 (Talk • • Wiki • Fanfiction) 21:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I too believe that all this information was taken from IMDb considering the fact that none of the sites added Sean William Scott to the cast.--Karlamon9 22:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Yahoo response I couldn't respond at yahoo for some reason so I have to here. http://clumpy.blogspot.com/2009/02/in-2009-writers-began-intentionally.html Do you think this blog is believable for anything about a The Land Before Time/Ice Age crossover? I actually want to see a movie of this, the response you left me didn't make sense, so can you respond here? Respond back on my talk page here, so I know you responded (just click on "contact" in my singature) '--ScratteLover2 Contact Visit my Forum Fanart The Gang of Five'--20:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) sister site I have made an Ice Age 3 Wiki, and I was wondering if we could become sister sites? The address for my wiki is http://iceagedinosaurs.wikia.com. If we can this would hopefully get more people on my wiki, because when people come here their could be a link on the sidebar, or somewhere on the main page, to my wiki. Toothless99 06:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) List Users Why does List Users say you have no user groups? I thought you were a sysop and bureaucrat? According to List Users, it also says SNA is not a sysop. The only sysop/bureaucrat it lists is Clonehunter. Is this a wikia technical fault? cause it happened on my wiki too. Apparently I'm not a sysop on MY WIKI - not true!? Yours very puzzled, Toothless99 17:43, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :This is strange. Must be a fault with Wikia. But me and SNA are still admins and we are still able to delete articles.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 23:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :I find it the same too. It says I'm not an admin, but I can still delete pages and block people, etc etc. Toothless99 05:41, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Affiliates I've added as an affiliate to my forum across the bottom of the website with a smaller version of: Check the site if you want to see waht I mean that, okay? I would have contacted you about this on the chat, but it is easier to add links this way.--'Adder (Contact • • **) 16:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC)' :Looks great, thanks. Hopefully this affiliate will get us a few more readers.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 05:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I only have four members. and only one of them, the fourth one I told you about in chat is the only Ice Age fan other than me, wait, there is nintendoofah64, but I don't know if Arvens and Tropicalia like Ice Age.--'Adder (Contact • • **) 11:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC)' why is the wiki still protected? I thought it was just protected to stop that vandal attack. It's over now, so why is the wiki still protected? Toothless99 10:57, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : The vandal attack is over because the wikia was protected, we had to protect it permantely to insure that the vandal dosen't return. But you can edit if you have an account, but those without accounts can't create one since it is protected from unregistered and new users. Hope that clears things up.--'Adder (Contact • • **) 11:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC)' Moving to ShoutWiki I just got an e-mail from Solar Dragon, and they said that they'd founded Wikisimpsons on ShoutWiki, and split from the Wikia one because of the new skin. They suggested moving Ice Age 3 Wiki to ShoutWiki since I don't like the new look, and they said to talk to this wiki about a move as well, and them merge the two wikis on ShoutWiki. I'm have no experience with moving or merging wikis, and was wondering if you could help? Toothless99 (talk to me), , 19:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :At this point, we currently have no plans on moving this wiki to another host because this will take a lot of time to do so. Our current priority is to have the fan section removed from this wiki by December 15 and get the fanon contributors to move the fan art to the fanon wiki. :This article should be helpful if your moving the wiki to ShoutWiki.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 23:02, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :OK, but after the fanon, you can move to shoutwiki, because.... :IT HAS MONACO!!!!! You just create a wiki, say 'import starter content', and I'm sure someone will sort it out for you. Everything will moved to shoutwiki. AND IT HAS MONACO!!!!!! Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 08:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::While ShoutWiki does have Monaco, it will only be free to use until 30 June, 2011. We just simply cannot afford to operate a Monaco wiki as we are a non-profit wiki. You can go ahead with your ShoutWiki wiki, but we are staying with Wikia to avoid disruption.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 22:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) re:fan art I have some of my fannon poasters on paint so I'll upload some as soon as I can.IceSeason101 23:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Concerning fan image That image is not important. after all, all fan-made stuff has been removed so this discussion is over.-Gloverboy21-Jan3 Concerning fan image (Impatiently) Looke, can we please just get off of this?! the image will be removed.-Gloverboy21-jan4-11 my fanart You can start deleting them now,Karlamon9. I already reposted them on the fanon page.-thur-jan6-11-Gloverboy21 Are you sure you want me to delete your Fan art or do you want to keep uploading the remaining ones? Just delete them. they are of no longer of any use to me.-Gloverboy21-jan9-2011 fan art I just tried to add the poster to toy story/ice age crossover but it wouldn't work. I don't have some fan art. But I still have some. I want to upload pictures to the fanon wiki too. It's just difficult today.IceSeason101 15:48, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Adding template pictures and settings I am trying to use these pictures but i do not know how to add a picture to my templates, I try to add the picture to an article, but it still doesn't work. And no I do not have the profile orisha mammoth.Ice age mammal 22:52, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :To do this, you have to take the name of the image (without the 'File:' prefix on it first) and paste it where it has '|image=' on the top template such as this: |image=Scrat.jpg Then the image will show up. And if you want to add the image in the article do this It makes this: Hope that cleared things up for you.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (My Youtube) (The City of Perfection) 23:52, February 25, 2011 (UTC) About new pages. Its me ice age mammal, I think that there are not enough pages on this wiki, some important characters and animal species have been left out, so I decided to add a few more pictures and articles to fill this wiki up. keep up the good work.Ice age mammal 02:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) DRAMAGYRL321 here! Hey thanx for welcoming me!!! About the movie, if you want any info on it just tell me. Wow I need to get on other wiki sites more. I stay on Total Drama the whole time. Dramagyrl, Dramagyrl, Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama, DRAMAGYRL! 01:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) About a doubt! Hey Karl, I'm DjGomaSar, you know how to make a table with an image? If you know, help me, PLEASE! ~~DjGomSar July 5, 2011~~ :What kind of table do you need? Infobox? Navbox? Info table?--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 19:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say he needs a infobox. IceSeason101 (leave a message! see my contibutions!) Hi, thanks for the message Hey everybody, I saw on youtube a publice mini christmas trailer for the ice age mammoth christmas special coming this mouth, you don't have to wait till the movie to watch your heroes, you can watch this mouth's special instead, link it to the christmas page! Nichola -11 november 2011- Removing Undefined Photos Hey, Karlamon9, how do you remove undefined photos, permanently? I was editing the gallery section for the Sylvia article, but the undefined photo won't be removed. If you know, help me PLEASE! 'Ktommy 21:31, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean by removing them from the wiki? You need to be an admin to delete articles and photos.--'Karlamon (Talk • ) 11:09, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I mean by removing them from the wiki! AND I WANT YOU TO REMOVE THE UNDEFINED PHOTO FROM THE GALLEY SECTION OF THE SYLVIA ARTICLE, RIGHT NOW! 'Ktommy 17:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, okay. Its been removed. Thanks.--'Karlamon (Talk • ) 10:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Joining the Hoodwinked Wiki Would you like to join Hoodwinked Wiki and improve all articles there? -- TheSitcomLover 10:01, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your offer, but I'm not really into contributing to wikis anymore.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 01:05, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hi! I’m Lexi and I’m part of the Wikia Community Development team. This is a great wiki, and with the 4th ice age film coming out it’s going to be even bigger and more popular! I would like to get this wiki suited for the new film. Perhaps a trailer on the main page would be nice, as well as some custom headers that will look more polished and interesting. I’d also think it would be good if all the boxes were the same and well-aligned. Let me know—and if there’s anything else you’d like me to change let me know! LexiLexi 20:07, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lexi, thanks for your interest in the wiki. It would be good if you help out with this wiki. However, I retired from this wiki so you should have a word with Lady Blue about this. Again, thanks.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 10:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey there!!!! Thanks for letting me in the group!!! I am a big Ice Age fan... especially of the mammoths!!! I look forward to being able to contribute to this website soon! I know that the books for the fourth one come out soon, I can't wait to let people know what's happening once they come out. RoseTaffyRed 00:58, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Rio I'm a litle confused as to why pages such as Rio and Rio 2 are on the wiki. Perhaps you could enlighten me? —MakeShift (talk · ) 01:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :This wiki also includes pages about other movies made by Blue Sky Studios, but only movies, the articles of characters from Rio, Horton Hears a Who and so on, however, aren't created.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 13:28, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I think we ought to remove those articles. This Wiki is for Ice Age, not Rio. If there's a Blue Sky Studios Wiki, let the Rio, Robots and Horton Hears A Who articles go there instead. I'm going to go ahead and delete them; worst comes to worst and we need them (can't imagine why we would), we can undelete them easily. I'll do this at the end of the week.--~~ Badges Can you please enable them? Seacactus (talk) 01:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Mainpage coding help it seems like there is a bit of coding that needs to be fixed, would you like me to help you? I have created y own wiki, so i know a bit on what to do.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:58, September 3, 2012 (UTC)